


Misfortune

by Powerpossessor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Cancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerpossessor/pseuds/Powerpossessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano never understood the statement "It's better to have loved and lost, to have never loved at all". Yet, as he sits at Antonio's bedside, he begins to realize that he would never take back a moment of their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This began as a prompt. The word being "misfortune". I apologise for the fact that it's so short!

The antiseptic smell lingering in the air did nothing to calm the hot headed italian as he sat by his lover's bed side. If anything, the white walls and the faint trill of the ECG monitor just caused reality to crash down on him all over again.

Many questions weighed upon his exhausted mind, but one stood out above all.

_Why?_

Of course, this brought up a whole new flurry of questions.

_Why did it have to be Antonio?_

_Why is he still hanging on?_

_Why wasn't it him?_

Salty drops of anguish began to slide painfully slow down his tan cheeks, skin flushed from days of repeating the same goddamn routine.A cracked chuckle reached his ears, causing him to turn to his spanish lover.

"You know…" he began, taking a pause to steady his erratic breathing. "I know it's hard…but can you stay strong for me, Roma?" Antonio continued, his body fighting with every ounce of leftover strength not robbed by the cancerous cells slowly destroying his body.

Romano couldn't take it,  _he_ was telling  _him_ to be strong? Even in excruciating pain the colourful spaniard was thinking about others before himself.

His golden eyes wandered to the window adjacent to Antonio's bed, it gave a clear view of a children's bright sunlight danced across the field, highlighting the cheerful and carefree expressions of the children running about.

They were blissfully unaware of the darkness that pervaded the world. Romano hoped that stayed that way.

No one should have to endure the pain of watching a loved one die of pancreatic cancer.

With much effort, Antonio turned his head, following his italian fiance's gaze. "It's a shame that we never got children, eh?" The green eyed man commented, allowing a sullen smile grace his tired features.

If anything, that was one of Romano's biggest regrets. Antonio was a family man, to say in the least. True, the italian couldn't bear children, but they could have adopted. The younger of the two, unfortunately, was afraid of raising a child.

Being the patient lover he was, Antonio was happy to wait until Romano was ready.

The memory that resurfaced just brought more misery to the situation. Soon enough, he would never be able to see his amazing smile or feel his hands roam his body in the fever of intimacy.

The colour in his cheeks will fade, and those vibrant green eyes will lose their lustre.

He felt the other's hand tighten unexpectedly, without a doubt in an attempt to block out the spasms of pain that wracked through his body. "Not long now…" Antonio grunted, choking out a humourless laugh. It was then that Romano finally reached his breaking point.

He had to do what was best for antonio, not what was best for himself. It was time to grow out of his selfish ways.

"Go…" He whispered, barely audible. "Wha-" Antonio began, straining to hear the other's voice. "Go!" Romano tried once more, his voice cracking pathetically. "You don't need to hold on anymore Antonio…" His voice wavered.

Hurt flashed across Antonio's face, before it softened in understanding. "Maybe I don't need to afterall…" He admitted, burning tears streaking down his pale cheeks.

"Don't worry Tony…I'll be back eventually." Romano muttered, barely above a whisper. "I don't even get a farewell gift?" Antonio laughed, each breath getting more and more difficult to exhale.

Romano heaved a dry chuckle. "Of course you do…" Realizing that time was of the essence, the brown haired italian swooped down and planted a chaste kiss on his lover's lips.

He didn't dare open his eyes. He wanted to remember the Antonio that was full of life,  _his_ Antonio. Not the withering stranger that lay under him.


End file.
